User talk:EternalBlaze
"Welcome, little one. This is your first day. Your designation will be . We expect great things from you. You have been born into dangerous times. A sharp mind will be the key to survival. But as often as not, it will be your inherent physical traits that win the day. And in this regard, you will be superior to your more common brethren. For you are a commando, something truly special. Your weapons, your armor, and most importantly, your brothers. The aiwha of our world hunt in pods to bring down much larger prey. So too, will you join your brothers and become fierce hunters for the Republic. Now, join your pod, and embrace your destiny as their leader. Join Delta Squad: Delta 40, your foundation, a pure and uncomplicated soldier; 62, the heart and soul of your team; and 07, the fiercest hunter of all your brethren. You are each a piece of a whole person, and the Republic will call on you to defend, and give your lives if need be." Olarom/Welcome Su cuy'gar! Welcome to Republic Commando wiki! You may edit whenever you like, weather you got a Republic Commando products or not. But we do have rules in this wiki though: 1. This wiki is form the player's point of view, not the Star Wars point of view, so no specific name if not shown the game. You may write the correct name in the "Behind the Scene" section. If there isn't one, feel free to make one. 2. No Sock Puppetry 3. Do not rename pages without asking the permission from the Admins first. 4. When making a new page, click "Blank Page" as the page layout. 5. This wiki is not a Fanon wiki, so please don't add Fanon information. To check if the information you are about to put in is a Fanon or not, please check it on Wookieepedia. 6. Be nice to each other, so please, no rude remarks. 7. Have Fun! Alright Trooper, good luck. Anakin Skyobiliviator Oya! JERRY!!!!!!! Hey! I was browsing and found this wiki, only to find that you were an active user here! Holy f***! thats cool. I am gonna be on here a lot now cause i like this wiki. btw, if you go back to NZP, tell EVERYONE there to suck my d*** except the nice people like gruntijackal, cotc, etc. Well... Looks like we have another user! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:31, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Why you telling admin here about things on nZP??? hmmm? Now he's gonna think i'm bad news.... RC-7777 "Ravage" MonsterSniper 20:13, September 12, 2011 (UTC) New text style Do you think this text style is cool for this wiki? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:54, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey i am writing a RC fanfic about Alpha and Beta Squad. What should the main basic plot be? like, what should the mission be? to rescue someone? to spy on peoples? idk....... MonsterSniper 00:16, September 14, 2011 (UTC) i don't know. i guess. I was thinking of having it like to sabotgage a droid making facotry... i have no idea! MonsterSniper 01:22, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, the admin here wants me and you to go help on ARC wiki. There's a link on my user page. Im gonna help out, you can too if you want. See ya! MonsterSniper 21:54, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, man we have been on the ARC wiki lately and sorry to leave you loanly here. Want to join us? And another thing, do not upload pictures that is not from a star wars source, like this one: All you need to do is to photoshop it to remove the background. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 11:34, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ... Are you on? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:01, September 28, 2011 (UTC) *Okay, Omega Squad, lets get started! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:06, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Wookieepedia You know it is okay to take pictures from the wook, right? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:55, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ? Are you still on? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:09, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay On it. Uh, jerry what is up with cartoon characters??? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 21:29, October 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:Cartoon Parick Star. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 00:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) You know what, buddy? You just earned your rights to be come an Admin in this wiki! Congratulations, trooper. Republic will be proud to make you one of the Highs, so never give up and keep those fingers twiching beteween the keys! But nevertheless, I am still out ranks you. Welcome to the squad, Commander. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 03:46, October 28, 2011 (UTC) > Uh....new name? Good one, though...why change it? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 23:30, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Um... what is your nickname now, trooper? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 06:00, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Surprise Bunker Inspection Trooper, how is the wiki doing, don't see anyone on recent activity for a few days. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 06:32, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, man, sorry for the noshow I have to get adjusted to the area, so I am back for now, so I am waiting for you... ;| Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 23:27, October 22, 2012 (UTC) No problem. I know what it is like being busy all the time, and I will spread the news back at BF wiki. Good luck at whatever you are doing :) Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 00:47, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Sure! :) No problem! (I will still send Holiday messages, whether you are online or not ;) ) Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 21:41, October 23, 2012 (UTC)